onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
More Than This
More than this es la cuarta canción del álbum Up All Night del grupo One Direction. Letra y traducción Liam: I'm broken, do you hear me? ------- Estoy roto, ¿me escuchas? I am blinded, but you are everything I see ------- Estoy ciego, pero tú eres todo lo que veo I'm dancing, alone ------- Estoy bailando, solo I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around ------- Estoy rezando, solo para que tu corazón se de la vuelta And as I walk up to your door ------- Y a media puerta me acerco a la puerta My head turns to face the floor ------- Mi cabeza se vuelve hacia el suelo Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say ------- Porque no puedo mirarte a los ojos y decir Harry: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight ------- Cuando él abre sus brazos y te sostiene hasta que caiga la noche It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I can love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Yeah ------- Yeah When he lays you down, I might just die inside ------- Cuando él está contigo, yo me muero por dentro It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I could love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Can love you more than this ------- Amarte más que eso Niall: If I'm louder, would you see me? ------- Si soy más fuerte, ¿me verías? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me ------- Podrías quedarte en mis brazos y rescatarme Cause we are the same ------- Porque somos lo mismo You save me ------- Me salvaste When you leave it's gone again ------- Pero cuando me dejas todo se a ido Louis: Then I see you on the street ------- Y entonces te veo en la calle In his arms, I get weak ------- En sus brazos y yo me debilito My body fails, I'm on my knees ------- Mi cuerpo falla y solo estoy en mis rodillas Prayin' ------- rezando Harry: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight ------- Cuando él abre sus brazos y te sostiene hasta que caiga la noche It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I can love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Yeah ------- Yeah When he lays you down, I might just die inside ------- Cuando él está contigo, yo me muero por dentro It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I could love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Yeah ------- Yeah Zayn: I never had the words to say ------- Nunca he tenido palabras para decirte But now I'm asking you to stay ------- Pero ahora te estoy pidiendo que te quedes For a little while inside my arms ------- Por un momento en mis brazos And as you close your eyes tonight ------- Y mientras cierras tus ojos esta noche I pray that you will see the light ------- Rezo para que puedas ver la luz That's shining from the stars above ------- Que brilla desde las estrellas del cielo Liam: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight ------- Cuando él abre sus brazos y te sostiene hasta que caiga la noche It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I can love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Cause I can love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Harry: When he lays you down, I might just die inside ------- Cuando él está contigo, yo me muero por dentro It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I could love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Yeah ------- Yeah When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight ------- Cuando él abre sus brazos y te sostiene hasta que caiga la noche It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I can love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Yeah ------- Yeah When he lays you down, I might just die inside ------- Cuando él está contigo, yo me muero por dentro It just don't feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien Cause I could love you more than this ------- Porque yo te puedo amar más que eso Liam: Could love you more than this ------- Amarte más que eso Vídeo 300px|center Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Jamie Scott. *Los productores son: Brian Rawling, Paul Meehan. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos